Sae Toujou
| Romaji = Tōjō Sae | Race = Human | Nicknames = | Hair Color = Brown | Eye Color = Green (2017) | Gender = Female | Equipment = Cowardly Leo | Relatives = Unnamed Mother | Affiliations = Grigori (Agent) Slash/Dog Team | Status = Alive | Ranking = | Voice Actor = }} Sae Toujou is the main heroine of SLASH/DOG and Tobio Ikuse's childhood friend. Appearance Personality History Sae is Tobio's childhood friend and the two of them grew up together. After Tobio's grandmother passed away, Sae took it upon herself to prepare Tobio's three meals. Plot Volume 1 Sae first appears in the first volume, visiting Tobio's residence to check on him due to his illness he contacted before their planned school trip. After conversing with him for a while, she receives some prayer beads from him and bids him goodbye. Four days after, it is revealed that she and the others taking part in the school trip are involved in an accident termed as the "Heavenly Aloha incident", resulting in all of them being declared missing. She is later shown briefly with Kouta Sasaki and a group of other men and women. They have a discussion and move on to another place. Later, she is shown at her house alongside Hanezu Himejima, confronting Tobio and Lavinia Reni with a slightly ominous smile. Upon receiving directions from Hanezu, she summons a large lion. As Tobio and Lavinia surrender themselves, they all head to the headquarters of the Utsusemi Agency. Following the arrival of Augusta and her disciple, Sae and Hanezu leave the room they were occupying and move to another location where they are confronted by Tobio once again. Seeing Tobio being defeated by Hanezu, Sae regains her sense of self and strokes his head, apologizing to him. As she embraces Jin, his Sacred Gear, she is impaled by the blade on its forehead and loses consciousness. She later wakes up in a wheelchair, with the reason for her survival explained by Azazel to be the prayer beads she was given by Tobio before embarking on the school trip. After Azazel leaves them alone, she breaks into tears and repeatedly apologizes to him, who tells her everything is okay now. Ten days after the conclusion of the incident, she meets with Tobio and his friends, and they are informed that they will join a special school under the Grigori called Nephilim, where they have been assigned to the 'Barakiel Class'. Volume 2 Two months later, she goes to Tobio's room along with Kouki, Lavinia, and Vali where they see Tobio and Natsume together in bed, creating an awkward situation. The awkward atmosphere is sustained until breakfast, where the misunderstanding is cleared up. As they converse over breakfast, Azazel suddenly shows up and asks Sae for a few slices of bread, which she gives to him. After eating, he takes them to Nephilim where they temporarily go separate ways with Vali and Lavinia. Azazel then introduces them to their teacher, Barakiel. Half a month later, she is shown completing a training course at Nephilim along with the rest of her teammates. Barakiel tells them to get rehydrated as they have only completed half of the regime. As he places Tobio and Kouki against Vali in a sparring match, Sae cheers them on along with Natsume. Sometime later, she goes to meet Tobio in the men's changing room and sees him in front of Lavinia whose body is exposed, leading her to misunderstand the situation and awkwardly leave. The following Saturday, she heads into town with the rest of her team, except Vali, where she goes shopping with the girls. After lunch, they head to park downtown to relax, with Sae playing with Jin. They are joined by a bespectacled young man who introduces himself as Seiryu Kushihashi. As he prepares to engage in a fight with Tobio and Kouki, Lavinia supports the group by increasing their defense with magic. Despite that, his squall blows Sae away and make her collapse. As Tobio expresses concern and Natsume rushes to help her, the fight is interrupted by the appearance of Barakiel, Vali, and Suzaku Himejima, who requests for a meeting. Suzaku takes them to a large building and explains the current situation, asking them for an alliance, which leaves most of the group surprised. As they agree to the alliance and wrap up the meeting, Suzaku addresses Tobio, who blushes as he replies, leaving Sae slightly disappointed at his reaction. As they prepare to go on the mission to rescue their classmates who are being pursued by the remnants of the Utsusemi Agency and the Wizards of Oz, Barakiel tells Tobio that they will only go on the condition that Sae follows them. Tobio objects, but later agrees after Barakiel and Azazel explain why on the condition that she doesn't do anything rash. As they head towards the location, Barakiel warns them about the abilities of the Abyss Team who they could end up fighting, and Lavinia tells the group about her past and her current objective. Sae and the group express their support and willingness to help her, much to Lavinia's happiness. As they get closer to their destination, Sae notices something ahead and raises an alarm, causing Barakiel to stop the car and investigate alone. He finds a girl that is revealed to be Shigune Nanadare, one of their former classmates, along with her Sacred Gear. She recognizes Sae and Natsume, and briefly talks with them. She then warns the team to escape. Jin notices something ahead, and the team prepares for battle. They are confronted by a strange stone statue and are warned to close their eyes by Barakiel, just before it releases an intense light that is revealed to be capable of stealing the eyesight. As the team studies the surroundings, a man comes out and expresses his desire to make them blind, before he is forced to retreat as Barakiel prepares to attack him. Shigune tells them that Koga, another one of their classmates, is fighting alone in the village. Powers and Abilities Equipment Cowardly Leo ( ): Sae obtained this Utsusemi from Hanezu Himejima. It takes the form of a huge lion with black fur and golden eyes which can sink into shadows and merge with them. It was created with the help of the magician group, Hexennacht, and only Sae was able to adapt to it. The Cowardly Leo was later destroyed in battle by Tobio and Jin. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Grigori Category:Nephilim Category:Ryoukou High School